Not your average fairy tail
by KnightingaleProduction
Summary: Erza had no clue she was the lost princess born to the greatest rulers Fiore had ever seen until an assassin tracks her to her house in the enchanted forest. What will happen when the feisty red head doesn't turn out to be an easy job like the bluenette thought she would be. Will he be able to kill her and what's this about a secret past? M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hey guy welcome to my fanfic. I just want to say thank you for taking your time to read this and also Erza is not really Erza like until later chapters but if you keep reading she becomes the queen of fairies like we know her to be. Well that's all.**

**~Knightingale~**

* * *

In the small kingdom of Fiore there lived the wonderful king Makarov and his beautiful queen Mavis and with their rule over Fiore came peace and happiness. When their daughter was born everyone in the kingdom couldn't be more thrilled that a princess had been born to inherit the thrown but not everything was happy in the home of the king and queen. Two attempts of ending the child's life had occurred over the short period of time she had been alive so they sent their child to a place only they knew about.

In secret they had a nice house build out in the middle of the enchanted forest, Tenrou. A place no one dared to go do to the monsters and dragons that called the forest home. You would think it was a foolish idea to send a child to such a dangerous place but the king and queen were great friend with the ruler of the forest and fire dragon, Igneel. They entrusted him to raise their child, even though it broke their hearts to see her raised by someone else, to be a wondrous girl fit to rule the kingdom with the same kindness they had. Soon after the child's arrival they thought of her being lonely.

Then one day it hit them there were so few children in the orphanage that they could easily take them all and support them. Igneel agreed on the idea of raising more children there do to the fact that the princess and his son were the only children in the forest because of the fact that most of the creatures lived hundreds of year and only mated ever so often. With the approval of the dragon king they sent all the children there in hopes it would be a better life for them.

* * *

5 years had passed since that time and everything had seem to be going according to plan, she even got along well with all the other kids but soon dark clouds started to loom over their bright future, both the kingdom's and children, when the king and queen were assassinated. When Igneel caught wind of their deaths he had debated whether or not to burn the whole kingdom in rage, Makarov had been his closes friend for years and the pain of losing him gave him a heavy hallow feeling. A few days after that news he was told that the king and queens body guard was named the new ruler due to the will which states that if they should both pass away before the princess had turned 18 then Hades their body guard was to become temporary ruler until her coming of age.

It was a bad chose on their part as Hades took rule he turned the once peaceful place into a war zone. He also had no intention of honoring the king and queens wishes for their daughter and he soon sent out troops to try and find the girl and kill her. All the while Igneel watched in the shadows as the man destroyed his friend's beloved kingdom. Though Igneel did not just sit back ideally he made sure that the secret house would never be found and the Hades got what he deserved. Igneel had thought about going straight to the kingdom and killing him but soon decided he needed a fate worst then death. Igneel did something that to this day still confuses the creatures and dragons of the forest that he ruled, he used all of his strength left, seeing as Igneel was a very old dragon, to cast a spell that would let Hades see hallucinations of the king and queen haunting his every breath. Hades being weak minded and full of guilt soon fell ill because of the spell and died 3 years after taking over Fiore leaving a young boy no older than 10 in charge of the whole kingdom. This is where the story begins.


	2. The Beginning

**Jella's point of view**

God how I hate having a twin brother! I though as I strode through the halls of the palace, especially a spoiled brat for a king that I had been curse to share a face with.

When Siegrain and I were born our father had been the bodyguard of the king and queen. Being in such a great position he had no use for us so we were cast out like garbage. Where we ended up I don't know, I just remember that my brother and I had grown up in separate places and you can tell by our very different personalities and outlook of the world.

Maybe that was why he and I never got along even before he had taken our fathers place as king. And that was another thing. I thought with a growl my father who had been so quick to abandon us instantly wanted us back the moment he had become king and without a single sign of remorse he simply said that the kingdom need an heir and that the two of us had some use now.

God how I wish it was me who ended his life and not some silly illness but due to my father's cold heart I was able to be freed the moment he decided that my brother would take over, allowing me to find my own place in the world. Though my job isn't a very pleasant one it puts money in my pocket and I was very skilled at it. The best assassin in the land I was known as and business was always booming in this shit hole of a kingdom.

All the thoughts of the past had made my travel to the end of the hallway feel shorter then normal, though it had also made my temper equally as short. As I pushed the heavy door open in one fluent motion I stepped inside the large throne room. My eyes instantly fell on my brother as he froze mid pace.

"It's about time you got here." He said with a huff as he sat down next to a beautiful woman draped over the throne next to him. His wife, I thought with disgust, anyone who would marry him was either seriously twisted or just fucked up in the head. "I see you're staring at my wife." He said with a satisfying grin.

"This is Ultear; I had forgotten that you weren't at the ceremony." I nodded as I took my eyes off the woman. "Yeah thanks for that. I chalked it up to it got lost in the mail." I said humorlessly, it had really pissed me off when I found out that he had gotten married and didn't even tell his own brother, it just goes to show how cold hearted he was. I had to find out on a mission of the marriage. "All joking aside I have a job for you."

Siegrain leaned forward in his chair. "And what makes you think that I would so anything for you?" I said raising my eyebrow this seemed to make my brother chuckle darkly. "Because I'll have you killed on the spot if you don't." I rolled my eyes in response; all of the guards in the castle were weak compared to me. It had been a long time since anyone has rivaled my skills. "You and I both know that I could easily whip out any guard you throw at me, hell i could probably take your whole army."

His cocky grin left his face and he sat up straight his eye watching me dangerously. Not wanting to get in a conflict in the middle of the palace i decided to humor him and hear him out. "Fine let's hear your job already. I'm a busy man and by no means want to stay in a room with you longer than I have to." He seemed to relax at my statement and continued to talk. "I want you to follow a lead I have." I crossed my arms and motioned for him to continue. "A girl that lives out in the enchanted forest has been causing quite a stir and I want you to eliminate her for me." "Is that all, fine I will take you job but I don't come cheap." He nodded his head and waved. "Any price you want after you kill her."

With that I turned on my heel and went straight for the door. In the morning I would be setting out for the enchanted forest and I know I was going to need my rest before I left, plus the sun was already down and no one dared enter the forest at night.

**Erza's point of view the next day**

I slowly raised my arms up and stretched trying not to disturb those lying around me. It always made me smile to wake up to all my friends, no family, sleeping around me even though it was a big house and each of them had their own room we always slept together in a spare bedroom that contained 4 bunk beds. Each space was filled weather with a person or a cat.

I peeked over to look out the window, trying to determine what time it was. It must have been just a little bit passed sunrise meaning it was time to get up. Our teacher and father Igneel use to always make us rise with the sun and sleep with the moon, rest his soul.

"Hmm Erza you're crushing me with you big tits." The blond next to me mumble as I realized I was partly on top of her. "Sorry Lucy, but it's time to get up anyways." All I can hear is a groan as she put a pillow over her head.

I smiled to myself as I carefully got out of bed trying hard not to wake anyone. What's the harm in letting them sleep a little longer? Plus that meant I'd have the bath all to myself for a change. I quickly ran to my room, which was the last one at the end of the hall, and gathered my clothes for the day. The clothes being what I normally wore a white shit and blue long skirt.

As I let my body relax in the warm tub I can hear the others start to wake. Time to begin my day I thought with a sigh. I loved my family but sometimes they can be a real handful. Once Igneel died me and Mirajane being the oldest had to do everything. Looking after so many kids at a young age had been hard on me but it gave me life experience, it taught me to be a leader and take charge.

I had just managed to rap a towel around me when someone timidly opened the door to the bathroom. "Erza, Natsu and Gray are at it again." A small girl with a meek demeanor said. "Okay Wendy I'll be right there just let me get dressed."

Wendy is the youngest living with us; we had found her in the woods over a year ago after her mother disappeared. She was a shy girl but had a huge heart.

As I followed Wendy into the kitchen a wooden chair went flying past my head. "Natsu. Gray." That's all I had to say to make them stop dead in their tracks with fear. "E-Erza I swear it's not my fault this flame brain stated it." "Wanna saw that again droopy eyes?" At this point their foreheads were toughing and both had a menacing look on their face. "Enough. Both of you." I said pushing their head away from each other.

"Erza we're out of food again." A blond called from behind the door of the fridge. "Lucy what have I told you about telling me a head of time when we are running low?" She grumbled something as she shut the fridge.

I sighed it wasn't easy taking care of them but I couldn't imagine doing anything else. "Fine Mira, can you watch over them while I go gathering?" "Of course." The white haired girl said with a bubbly smile on her face.

Once I gathered my sword and other supplies I headed to the door. "I'll be back soon." I said as I waved goodbye to everyone. "Bring back meat." I heard Natsu yell as I disappeared into the thick tree line heading to the edge of the forest.

I had almost finished getting food, all that was left was the meat, when I heard a branch snap somewhere to the left of me. "Who goes there?" I said pointing my sword in the direction on the noise i wasn't very good at using it but most people or creatures would back off at the sight of it. A man with blue hair appeared from behind a tree. His face had a tattoo covering his eye, a tattoo that looked fairly familiar to me. "Are you by chance Erza?"

* * *

There are more people that live in the house with Erza and them but i wont get to them till later. Well here it is my new story i hope you like it.

~Knightingale


	3. Death's door

**Hi guys and girls its me Knightingale to start off i want to say thank you to my first follower on this story Viki boom. I also want to say how much it would mean to me if you could take you time to comment and tell me if i should change anything or add something to the story. With that thank you for taking your time to read this!**

**~Knightingale**

* * *

**Normal point of view**

Wary of the man Erza made sure to aim her sword right where his neck was as she answers his question in a round about way. "And if I am?" She said in a challenging voice. She never got an answer because Jellal took that as a yes.

He leaped on top of her with such speed that she had no time to react. Her head slammed into the ground with a hard thump but she didn't let the pain get to her as she struggled to get out of the man grip only to be met with a small dagger at her neck.

"This was too easy." He said not even breaking a sweat. "And they say you're a threat," He chuckled. "I've seen children fight better." Erza narrowed her eyes up at the man. "Who. Are. You." She said slowly trying to make her breath even and sound menacing as she talked.

"I don't tell people I'm about to kill my name." At the word kill Erza had stated to struggle again even harder then the lat. She squirmed under his tight grip bucking at kicking trying to break free and at the same time not cut her neck on the dagger.

"It's no use. You'll never break free." He said in a bored tone, right then Erza notices an opening and decided to kick upward landing a hard blow on his inner thigh. "Shit!" He said in pain as he rolled over dropping his dagger.

Erza quickly reached for her sword and took a swing at him hitting his forearm. This didn't seem to slow him down only caused him to become even more enraged. Even though Erza was one of the strongest at the household she knew she was no match for this mystery man, who was in a league of his own, so she turned to run.

"Oh no you don't." Within seconds he had her by the back of the shirt and threw her against a tree slamming her back hard against it. "Do you honestly think I'm going to let you get away with this?" He said in a dark tone as he pointed to his injured arm. "No, now you're going to suffer."

This time he kicked her in the stomach sending her flying a small gasp escaped her lips as she hit the ground rolling. She tried to get up and regain her balance but the man just wouldn't let. He kicked her repeatedly until he heard a crack which had been one of her ribs snapping.

He grabbed Erza by the back of the shirt and turned her so she was facing him. He took in her bloody beaten body. Her shirt was ripped wide open and a series of bruises were starting to form on her ribs. Blood was dried at the corner of her mouth and one eye was swollen shut.

"What a sorry sight you look like." He chuckled at her as he let her slide to the ground. She used the last of her strength to maintain the siting position she was in. He crouched down in front of her and grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at him. "Well Erza I guess this is goodbye." He said as he raised another dagger to her throat as if trying to save her from the feeling of death all her senses faded and a cold blackness took over.

* * *

**Jellal's point of view**

Right when I was about to end her life a voice called out over head. "Enough Jellal." I looked over to see an image of my brother strolling up to where I was. "You told me to kill her and that's what I'm doing." I said looking back at the girl who had slumped over onto the ground.

"I know but I have changed my mind. Bring her back ALIVE." I stood up throwing my arms up in frustration. "I KILL things not escort them." A growl came from the holograms mouth. "Just do it, I'll make sure it's worth your time." And with that the image faded. Shit, I thought as I slid a hand over my face this is why I don't work with brats.

I looked down at the unconscious girl. Great if I had known I was going to have to take her back with me I wouldn't have been so rough. A grown escaped my lips as I thought of all my options. On one hand I didn't want to have to carry her on the other I didn't want to have to stay in this place much longer. Luckily we were right at the edge of the forest and it would only be a days walk.

After a long mental war with myself I had decided to just wait until she woke up though I didn't know how much moving around she'd be able to do.

It had just become nightfall when the girl started to stir awake. A pair of brown doe eyes fluttered open and I watched as she slowly sat up her scarlet hair falling around her face like a curtain. When her face turned and meet my eyes she instantly tensed up. As she went to stand I could tell she was in incredible pain.

"Just relax and sit back down I'm not going to hurt you anymore." Her eyes narrowed and I started to think what a wonderful shade of brown they were. No, no keep in your pants Jellal, I thought to myself but it was so tempting to have dirty thoughts of a half exposed girl that was in front of you and you hadn't had a good fuck in a while. I shock those thoughts out of my head.

Even though I had told her to sit she was still on her feet analyzing my every movement. "If you no longer have the need to kill me than I will take my leave." She turned to walk away as if what had happened earlier was nothing, what an odd girl. I grabbed her arm and stopped her from leaving gripping it tight in warning.

"I said I wasn't going to kill you not that you were free to go." I said coldly standing up straight trying to intimidate her."I don't have time for this." She snarled causing me to mentally flinch. For someone who was injured so badly she put up a good face but I could tell by her shaking legs that she wasn't at all in shape to fight or run for that matter.

"Look I am to bring you back to the kingdom of Fiore alive. Don't make this harder than it has to be." I said staring into her eyes searching for some sign of weakness. "Was it not you who said that this was too easy?" She sneered, venom laced every word and if I hadn't beaten her so badly before I might have actually feared her.

"Look you can't run and you sure as hell can't beat me so your only choice now is to submit to me." A look crossed her face at the word submit and I could see her thinking her eyes narrowing at the darkness behind me. Then a wicked smile came to her lips sending a shiver through my body.

"Well you're right I can't run and I can't beat you but there is something I can do." What happened next totally surprised me. She had grabbed my head and tugged it down so it was level with hers and kissed me!


	4. desperate measures

**I want to say thank you to Cjcats and Lunarse for following the story, welcome aboard. I also want to clarify the magic thing. There is magic in the story but you have to draw the circles for each spell kind of like Full metal alchemists. And that's all.**

**~Knightingale**

* * *

**Erza's point of view**

I was so frustrated and in pain at this point that I had started to get desperate. I looked for any opening at all but was coming up with a blank. You're panicking too much Erza calm down, I scolded myself.

"Look you can't run and you sure as hell can't beat me so your only choose now is to submit to me." He said breaking my concentration. Submit, I thought with a snicker but then it came to me. "Well you're right I can't run and I can't beat you but there is something I can do."

I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him. If my theory was correct he would go along with it and he did. I knew I had caught him earlier looking at me with lustful eyes and this will be his weakness.

I slowly kissed him bring him down so I could lie on top of him ignoring the pain shooting through my side. From there I had to think of what to do next. If I stopped the kiss and ran I knew he would be catch me in a heart beat, so think Erza think what is my next move.

I almost let out a squeak as his hand started to roamed to my lower back, he's sure getting into this and at that moment I knew what I had to do. I started to tug at his clock and when I manage to get it undone I set it next to me.

As we got deeper and deeper into our kiss, tongues fighting for dominants I grabbed both his hands and put them above his head. He broke our kiss and I thought for sure I had been found out but his lust glazed eyes told me different. I almost made me blush but this was not the time to be shy.

"God your good," He panted, lips swollen from our kiss. "Just shut up." I said as I took his lips in mine again. Soon I used only one hand to push his hands above his head as I reached for the cloak. I can't believe this is working he must be and idiot I said happily as I slowly started to tie the cloth.

Soon I was finished tying his hands together and with a tight tug his attention shifted. "What the hell?" He said coming out of his fog and i knew my time to escape was limited. I quickly got off him kicking him once in the stomach before I ran, knowing that it would only be a matter of minutes before he got his hands free.

It was painful to run but I pushed through only going half the speed I wanted. I finally reach a big clearing and as I go to the middle my whole body froze. What was going on I thought as I struggled to move. Tears of frustration started running down my face as I looked up at the moon and the night stars, Igneel what do I do. I was so close.

"It's magic," I hear him say from behind. "I knew what you were going to do the moment my hands went above my head." I would have loved to punch him in his face right now maybe then that smug tone would go away. "You see you were so busy with your plans that you didn't even notice the magic circle I started to draw in the dirt."

I turned my head to look over my shoulder seeing as how the rest of my body wouldn't move. He was leaning against a tree, arms crossed and a smirk was painted on his lips. "Though I did like the desperate touch you added. You really had me going for a while."

"Then you're stupider then I thought." I said turning to the front again. I heard his footsteps approach me from behind and within moments he was in front of me. For the first time I noticed how much taller he was then me as he grabbed my wrist.

"Since you can't seem to behave I have no other choice." He pulled a dagger from a pouch strapped to his leg and held it to the back of my hand. "This may hurt."

* * *

**Jella's point of view**

I had known something was up from the beginning especially when she pushed my hands above my head but I let her continue setting a trap of my own. I had just about completed the magic circle when she yanked on the knot and got up off me. "What the hell?" I said trying to play along with her game. In some odd way I felt bad for her, she was so desperate to get away that she had made out with a complete stranger.

She gave me a swift kick to my stomach, not even making me flinch, and ran away. I quickly undid the knot and finished the circle. I slowly got up and walked in the direction she ran taking my time. The spell I cast on her would make sure she wouldn't go anywhere.

When I finally spotted her in the distance I had to catch my breath at the scene in front of me. Her scarlet hair covered her shoulders and back. Her brown eyes were staring at the sky and tears were staining her cheeks. The moonlight gave her pale skin an eerie yet beautiful glow.

I felt something in the pit of my stomach and for the first time ever since becoming a bringer of death I felt regret. Regret for ever taking this job. "It's magic," I said trying to break the hypnotic spell I was falling under.

"I knew what you were going to do the moment my hands went above my head." I leaned against the tree folding my arms. "You see you were so busy with your plans that you didn't even notice the magic circle I started to draw in the dirt."

When she turned her head back over her shoulder to look at me a sudden pounding shot through my head. As if I had a headache but I knew this was different some how. It was the feeling you get when you're forgetting something important and no matter how hard you try nothing come to mind.

I needed to regain my focus. I tried what I hoped to be a sly grin. "Though I did like the desperate touch you added. You really had me going for a while." "Then you're stupider then you look." She hissed at me turning back to the front.

I slowly started to approach her until I was standing in front of her. I realized than how much I towered over the poor girl. I grabbed her tiny wrist and yanked them towards me. While she's still unable to move it would be the perfect time to draw the circle to keep her wrists shackled together, I thought.

Though I felt bad, at this point all I had was sympathy and pity for her, I knew it had to be done. This way there would be no false hope of freedom for her. "Since you can't seem to behave I have no other choose." I pulled a dagger out of my side pouch and held it first to her right hand. "This may hurt." I said trying to warn her ahead of time.

As soon as I started to cut into her flesh a scream escaped her lips. She looked like she was struggling to move and yank her hand away from me but to no avail. Though the sound and sight broke my heart I continued. God you are getting too soft Jellal I said to myself firmly.

But I just couldn't shack off the feeling that I was forgetting something. I had just finished up on the left hand when I released the spell letting her fall to the ground in pain. She instantly started to cradle her hands against her chest. "Now don't try to do anything stupid with that spell on. If you struggle too much to get lose it will break your hands."

The rest of the evening she was silent and unmoving. Her will drained from her eyes so they looked like dull orbs. Blood cover her body and her hands blended in with her scarlet hair. Suddenly the wind picked up and she shivered causing her to wince.

Without thinking I draped my cloak around her shoulder. She didn't even look up at me; she just kept staring blankly at the ground. The silence started to eat at me as the minutes passed on. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Long night

**i want to thank the newest follower andreea2803 for well following and all the great review that i've been getting. I also want to point out one little thing, yes Erza is not very Erza like. That is because i have plans. Now what kind of plans i will not tell you just yet but i will give you a hint, it's a kick ass Erza and a loving Jellal. I hope you stay tune until that happens and i thank you for going alone with the story.**

**~Knightingale**

**Jellal's point of view**

The night passed by eerily quiet, not even the noise from the enchanted forest around us could drowned out the unbelievable silence left between me and the girl. I watched for hours as the only movement she made from her sitting position was the slight movement of her chest as she breathed in and out and her eye lids blinking every once in a while. I felt like I was sitting next to a corpse.

I need to fill this silence soon or I'll go insane. "Why were you so desperate back there?" Okay I'll admit it wasn't the best chose to bring it up but hey it got her attention. Her head whipped around and I soon found myself looking into her brown eyes and for a moment I could have sworn the fires of hell rested within her very soul as they seemed to burn with a new passion.

"Does it truly matter to you?" Her tone seemed to scare me more than her eyes and for the first time since I had meet her I wondered, why was she so weak but not. She had the look, sound and stance of a warrior there was even rumors of a red headed girl with unbelievable strength that lived in the woods but yet behaved as if she never really had to fight in her life.

"It doesn't I was just curious that's all." She averted her eyes back to the ground and slumped against the tree behind her. "I have kids back home that I need to be with." I started to cough. "What? Kids? You look a little young to,"

Her face went bright red turning a shade as red as her hair, before cutting me off. "You have it all wrong there not my kids per say but I take care of them." I nodded my head in understanding. "For as long as I can remember we've lived in this forest with the closes things to adults being me and Mira."

I was starting to relax a bit as she started to share a little more. Her voice was one I could listen to for the rest of my life. Suddenly a voice rang out through my thoughts soft Jellal, you're being too soft next thing you know you'll be falling in love with her if you keep this kind of thinking up. I pushed that voice away and had her continue.

"So how many of you are there?" She seemed hesitant to tell me at first but soon I heard her voice fill the space once again. "There are 7 of them, 8 if you count me." I nodded crossing my arms and leaning even more on the tree behind me so I could get a better look at the stars.

"7 kids must be tough to handle." I heard a grown and I peeked over at her watching as different emotions played wildly on her face. "You have no idea. First you have Natsu and Gray who are constantly fighting. Cana who seems to prefer to be drunk 24/7, how she finds so much alcohol I have no idea. Lucy who eats all the food in sight and Wendy who's afraid of everything. And don't get me started on Gajeel the antisocial and Mira the demon."

I smiled as she went through her little rant it was almost like nothing in the past day had happened. As if we were old friend catching up again after not seeing each other for a long time. Once she was done with her rant, breathing hard, it seemed that she had finally noticed the same thing I had because she slumped against her tree again. "But you know even though there are all these faults I couldn't ask for anything more, I love them all dearly." A look crossed her face as she smiled sadly. "And that's why I will get out of this alive."

Her eyes shot daggers at me as if in warning. Something deep inside me wanted her to escape, wanted her to live on. Than that cursed pounding in my head came back and I winced at every pulse that shot through my brain. "Now that I've opened up its only far you do the same."

"There's not much to really talk about. I'm a man for hire and that's about it." She seem to give me a look that I couldn't tell was disgust or pity. "At least tell me your name. I want to know who to haunt if I die."

as I went to tell her my name the voice rang out again, lie, don't tell her your name, lie. It just kept chanting it over and over again until I gave up. "Mystogun." She snorted. "What an odd name." I shrugged hoping she wouldn't catch on to my lie.

I once again looked at the stars as the silence fell between us again just in time to notice a shooting star. A wish, I thought with a laugh and closed my eyes tightly. I wish things would be different. I opened them back up to find the star gone.

The sun was starting to come up and I mentally slapped myself for not getting any sleep. I looked over to find Erza curled up in a ball wrapped around my cloak sleeping. I kind of hated to disturb her seeing as I was the reason she was up most of the night.

"Erza time for us to get going." I stated to shake her but she didn't move at all, for a minute panic went through my body. What happens if she bleed out in the night or her body shut down from the abuse it had stuffed earlier? "Erza!" I said a tying to keep the panic from my voice, if she had to die fine but I don't want it by my hands.

Finally I felt my hand get pushed away as she tightened the cloak around her. "Natsu it's too early." She grumbled and then after a moment of silence she sprung up knocking me backwards. She looked down at me through a veil of red hair. "Can you kindly move my hair from my face seeing as I can't." I nodded as I stud up and got her hair out her face, as I brushed the strains of scarlet away I noticed something off about her eye. "What happened to your right eye?" She quickly pulled away from me and turned around. "Nothing."

"I don't think it's nothing, what's wrong with it." I said as I grabbed her chin and made her face me. "It's artificial alright!" I flinched at the sudden loudness of her voice as I let go of her chin. "And how did you get that." For some reason I was clutching my fist in and out as if trying to stay calm.

"I don't remember." She said as she looked at the ground. "You don't remember?" I said a little harshly. "How do you not remember something like that?!" At this point my insides were boiling with rage.

"I can't remember anything from age 10 and under! I have no clue how it happened just that its there and a part of me!" She yelled right back at me and in our heated exchange of words I didn't notice how close we had gotten until I could feel her hot breath on my chest.

"Let's go." I said turning in the direction to town wanting to get out of there. Since the age 10 huh, just like me. My thoughts stated to go wild but I always came to the same conclusion my father and brother must have taken our memories away. I can understand me but why her? I glanced down at a still fuming Erza, why you of all people?


	6. to the kingdom

**I am so so so so sorry for not updating! i had foot surgery and a massive case of writers block. I know this isn't very long it's kind of just a filler until i can't write the rest of this chapter, which will hopeful get done by tomorrow night. I wanna thank my new followers , who i will properly thank in my next chapter. Sorry again.**

**~Knightingale~**

* * *

**Jellal's point of view**

We were able to make it to the kingdom without any more incidents but the question still loomed over my head, why did she have memory loss like me. I guess it didn't really matter now we were here and soon I would get my memories back.

I escorted her to the king's throne room wanting this whole ordeal to be pushed far in the back of my mind, to leave and have no more thoughts of Erza or my childish brother, to live like I always had, ALONE.

I hadn't realized we walked into the throne room until my brothers voice rang out, startling me from my thoughts. "Ah I was wonder what had kept you so long." He looked Erza up and down making her squirm under his gaze.

"You really did a number on her didn't you? Well never mind she's here now that's all that matters." He gave her a toothy grin making her shiver. "My job's done now as for my pay I want my memories now, so I can leave."

My brother cocked his eyebrows. "Memories huh, find I'll give them back after you leave." My eye twitched. "I did as you asked, I brought her here alive, I want my memories back now. Not. Later." He waved his hands in dismissal as he got off this throne.

"I will activate them as soon as you're outside the kingdom." He walked up to me and pulled my hand out. He pulled out a charcoal pencil and started to draw a design on my hand going up my arm. "Now leave."

I blinked at him few times. "What?" An impatient look crossed his face. "Leave now, don't come back to this kingdom unless if you're summoned by me. Got it?" I glared at him but made no argument. With one last glance at Erza, who seemed to be spacing out, I stormed out and headed to leave the kingdom.


	7. memory

**Okay guys here's the new chapter, after this Erza should be a lot more Erza like. I wanna give thanks to all the people following this story both new and old so **15TSchultz Celtika82 Cjcats GunnerPuppy Lola Otaku Chan Lothaire Lunarse ToonTail **and **andreea2803 **thank you.** **Also a thank you to those who favorite this thank you **andreea2803 Bluebananajel fsrm **and** Kayla Hatake. **Please let me know how i did helpful criticism is appreciated but please nothing to mean. Also there will soon be some lemons in the upcoming chapters, which i will warn you of on the chapter, so if you don't like it you don't have to read it.**

**~Knightingale~**

* * *

**Erza's point of view**

I didn't know what to say or even think as I stared at two Mystoguns. It was my first time ever seeing twins but I instantly realize the differences between them. The one made me very nerves as if I'd burn under his gaze the other I felt a familiarity with that made me at ease with him. Even though he tried to kill and kidnapped me.

I didn't catch much of their conversation as I scan the room trying to find an exit. I'm sure by now everyone was looking for me and the last thing I wanted was for them to be caught up in this mess. I was pulled out of the searching when I heard a slam of a door.

When I finally looked up I realized Mystogun was gone and I was left with his twin and another girl I hadn't realized was there until she wrapped herself around the twin. The twin gave me an evil grin as he mocked bowed to me.

"Princess Erza it's been a while." I decide that not speaking would be a better option than talking. "What don't remember? Oh that's right I took your memories away to." He stepped forward causing me to step back. With a snap of his fingers two guards held me roughly in place.

He grabbed my hands that still had the magic circles of invisible chains on them, with a tsking sound he started to burn the circles away. I screamed out in pain and though it only lasted a few seconds it felt like a life time.

When he was finally down he dropped my hands at my side and took out a charcoal pencil. I was afraid of what he would do next and started to struggle against the guards but they held on to me firmly.

I could feel him draw something on my forehead and as he stepped back I waited for the pain to start, though it never came. "It would hardly be fair if I kill you without your memories." A sinister smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "I want you to feel the pain both physically and mentally."

He turned away from me and snapped his fingers again, this time the guards did not move an inch but I felt like I was moving as everything seemed to spin around me. "Enjoy the trip down memory lane Erza." And with that darkness.

**Erza's point of view (past)**

When I awoke it seemed as if everything was back to normal. I was laying in my bunk at home wrapped safely in a cocoon of blankets. Maybe that was all a bad dream I thought to myself as I hopped down but I soon realized that was just wishful thinking as I heard voices from outside.

I quickly rushed to the window. "Erza you're so mean." A small bluenette called out as he ran at her with everything he had. "I'm not the one who decided to pick a fight, Jellal." I was astonished to see a younger me with blades surrounding my body ready to strike like vicious cobras and a beat up young boy looking oddly like a mini Mystogun.

"I thought we agreed no magic." He said as a blade flew past him missing by a mile. "Well Igneel said that I should practice, plus you have magic to." My tone was strong and no nonsense. This is what I was like? I was so strong when I was younger. I wonder what happened to make me so weak, I didn't even know that there was magic.

As I continued to watch random things came back to me. "Yeah but I have to use a circle and you don't, PRINCESS Erza." Jellal called in a mocking tone. With that all the swords dropped to the ground around her, anger showing clearly in her eyes as she hissed at him. "You promised not to say anything." He shrugged his shoulders.

That seemed to make the younger me even angrier as I ran at him fist raised. He stood his ground and when I went to strike a blow on his head he caught my fist. "You're good with magic but not with hand to hand." He said slyly as he pinned the smaller me on the ground. "I win." I watched as the smaller me blushed and then it hit me. My first love, my only love.

"That means you have to share the bed with me, like you promised." He said raising his eyebrow at the last part, almost daring me to interject. "Yeah, yeah." A huge smiled spread from ear to ear as he got off me and helped me up.

Just then Igneel came from around the corner with a tiny Natsu and Lucy riding his back. How I forgot a dragon I'd never know but there he was, the one I called father. I slowly started to remember this day, it was the last day as a family. I started to panic but then lost my concentration as Mira came running at me once Igneel had wandered off with Lucy and Natsu again.

"This time I'll beat you for sure." She said but before she could land a blow Jellal stepped in. "Sorry Mire beat you to it." That made Mira turn her attention on the poor boy as she ran after him. This was a time before Gajeel, Gray or Wendy lived here. A time when all Mira obsessed with was beating her and Natsu and Lucy were not on good terms. I put my hand to the closed window, how I missed this life.

I waited patiently on one of the bunk beds for night to come or for me to wake up but as night fell I was happy as could be. Maybe I can stay in these memories forever I thought as everyone came rushing in at once going to their beds oblivious to my existence.

Little me went to climb into bed and stopped when she heard a cough from an angry looking boy. He raised an eyebrow as he spoke. "You promised." Little me sighed and went to where his bed was positioned in the corner, the bed I sleep in now, and scooted all the way against the wall.

With a huge smile he climb in right after her. "You two are disgusting." Mira said when she looked at them. "You're just mad because you're a hag the will never find love." Jellal said and wrapped his arms around me causing me to go as red as my hair.

"What was that?" It seemed that the two would break into a fight again until a voice boomed in through the window. "Now settle down children it's time for bed not fighting." Igneel said looking distracted by something. "Now I need to take care of some business tonight. Mira, Erza and Jellal I'm leaving you guys in charge."

Tell him not to go, I thought, tell him to stay but it was too late as I watched him wonder off. The day Igneel disappeared, I thought with tears in my eyes. "Erza I want to say like this forever, you guys are my only real home." He whispered in little me's ear. "Forever." I repeated and snuggled closer. The image slowly started to fade and with a sudden jolt I was back in the present.


	8. My gift to you

**Hey guys i'm back with another chapter though this one is special. Why? Well because this is my first ever lemon and i'm really hoping for feed back so i can improve that's why! Also just a heads up in the next chapter we get to see one of Jellal's memories and it may or may not be gory i haven't decided yet. Well i hope you enjoy and the next chapter with have my normal shout outs to the new followers but for now i'll just thank you all for reading. Hope you like it.**

**`Knightingale**

* * *

_**Erza's point of view present**_

My eyes slowly opened as I tried to adjust to the dark room. Where was I and why did my arms feel numb, I thought groggily. I tried moving my arms only to realize that they were chained above my head, all of my grogginess seemed to fade in that moment as I scanned the room only to jump out of my skin when my eyes rested on a figure in the corner.

"Finally awake I see, took you long enough." I flinched at the sound of _HIS_ voice. "Siegrain." The name seemed to burn in my mouth. "Aw Erza don't be that way." Within moments he was crouched down to my level, eyes filled with a mischievous gleam, face in his signature grin that sent chills up my spin.

He lifted his hand to touch my face and I flinched out of instinct. "So you remember," He grabbed my chin and yanked it hard so that I was looking him in the eyes, his grin seemed to widen. "What I did to your eye. To your friends."

"You sick bastard." I struggled even harder to break the chains above my head. "Haha struggle all you want, you can't break those. Not with strength, not with magic, only with the key can you be released." "What do you want?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Hmm what DO I want?" He said standing up and looking down at me. He took out a key and unlocked the chains from there spot on the wall. *Meaning she's still chained up just not to the wall.*Then he grabbed hold of my wrist and flung me to the oversized bed that was pushed up against the wall.

As he approached I tried backing up as far as I could until I felt the ice cold wall hit my back. "For now I want you." He said in a deep seductive voice. "You're disgusting I want nothing to do with you." I glared at him hoping he would back down, to leave but it only seemed to fuel him more.

"I look just like him you know, think of this as a gift since you'll be dead by tomorrow night." Dead? What was he talking about? "You're nothing like him and what's this about me being dead." By now he was on the bed crawling towards me, a grin still plastered on his face.

"Forget it I'm done talking." He snapped as he grabbed the front of my already ripped shirt and threw me down underneath him. He pinned my arms above my head with one hand effortlessly while the other traveled up and down my stomach.

I struggled with all my might to get out from underneath him but it was pointless. He then proceeded to rip my shirt apart leaving my top half in just a bra. "I'll make sure it's pleasurable for the both of us, don't worry."

With that he lowered his head slowly onto my neck his hot breath causing my skin to get goose bumps. "I can make you forget about him." He whispered in my ear as he starts to leave kiss marks down my neck.

"I don't want to forget him." I try to keep my voice even, though it was challenging, I may hate his guts but he sure knows what he's doing. With that thought he bit a particularly sensitive spot that caused me to buck my hips up grinding up against the bulge in his pants causing him to groan.

With urgency he ripped my skirt and panties off. "Pl… Please stop." I knew what was going to happened next so I closed my eyes and waited. I could feel him spread my legs apart and even though I resisted I was still no match for his strength.

I could feel his member circle my entrance and then without warning he plunged in. I screamed loudly, flinging my eyes open, as I felt my walls rip. Tears stung my eyes as I looked up to his face. He seemed happy by my reaction and I thought he was going to go at it right away but he waited until the pain subsided.

When he thought it had been long enough he started to slowly plunge in and out creating a tempo. Soon my body started to move on its own and my mind became more clouded with each thrust. My chest heaved up and down as I tried to suppress my moans.

After what seemed to be a life time I felt heat pool in my stomach and I can feel that I'm close to coming. "Not yet." He growled at me as if knowing exactly what I was thinking. So the thrust became harder and fasted and eventually I couldn't hold back anymore.

I can feel him come inside me at the same time I hit the peak of my orgasm and without thinking I called out. "Jellal!" I moaned loudly. I can feel Siegrain stiffen at the sound of his brother's name but he soon relaxed. He pulled out of me and then got up out of bed looking for his cloths.

I was waiting for some repercussion after saying his brother's name but none came. "I'll have a maid bring you cloths and help you into a bath. Can't have you looking like that at the execution tomorrow." The grin on his face and glint in his eyes said it all, that tomorrow I will pay for saying Jellal's name. I shivered at the thought of want he was going to do to me next. Maybe death wasn't such a bad thing, I thought to myself as I collapsed onto the bed again slowly drifting off to sleep. "Jellal…"


End file.
